sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of members of bands featuring members of the Beatles
The Beatles began in 1956, when John Lennon formed a skiffle group with his friends called the Quarrymen. The band underwent many name and membership changes, culminating in 1962 with the famous line-up of Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr. After the Beatles disbanded in 1970, each of the four members went on to have success, both as solo acts and with their own groups. Although Lennon died in 1980, the remaining Beatles re-united in 1994 to record new songs for the Anthology project. Since Harrison's death in 2001, the two remaining members have not reunited as the Beatles. Pre-Beatles John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison Pete Best Ringo Starr The Beatles Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:105 bottom:75 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/1956 till:10/08/1970 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1957 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:2 start:1958 Colors = id:b value:yellow legend:Band id:voc value:red legend:Vocals id:lguitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:rguitar value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:banjo value:limegreen legend:Banjo id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:tea value:skyblue legend:Tea_chest_bass id:piano value:purple legend:Piano,_Keyboards id:wash value:lightorange legend:Washboard id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_Album BarData = bar:Q text:"The Quarrymen" bar:v text:"Various names" bar:B text:"The Beatles" bar:Eric text:"Eric Griffiths" bar:John text:"John Lennon" bar:Paul text:"Paul McCartney" bar:George text:"George Harrison" bar:Rod text:"Rod Davis" bar:Ken text:"Ken Brown" bar:Bill text:"Bill Smith" bar:Nigel text:"Nigel Walley" bar:Ivan text:"Ivan Vaughan" bar:Len text:"Len Garry" bar:Stu text:"Stuart Sutcliffe" bar:Chas text:"Chas Newby" bar:Duff text:"John Duff Lowe" bar:Billy text:"Billy Preston" bar:Pete text:"Pete Shotton" bar:Colin text:"Colin Hanton" bar:Tom text:"Tommy Moore" bar:Norman text:"Norman Chapman" bar:Best text:"Pete Best" bar:Ringo text:"Ringo Starr" bar:Jimmy text:"Jimmie Nicol" PlotData= width:13 bar:q from:01/11/1956 till:01/05/1959 color:b bar:v from:22/08/1959 till:12/08/1960 color:b bar:b from:12/08/1960 till:end color:b bar:John from:01/11/1956 till:01/05/1959 color:rguitar bar:John from:01/11/1956 till:01/05/1959 color:voc width:3 bar:John from:22/08/1959 till:21/09/1969 color:rguitar bar:John from:22/08/1959 till:21/09/1969 color:voc width:3 bar:John from:06/04/1966 till:21/09/1969 color:piano width:7 bar:Paul from:18/10/1957 till:01/02/1958 color:lguitar bar:Paul from:01/02/1958 till:01/05/1959 color:rguitar bar:Paul from:18/10/1957 till:01/05/1959 color:voc width:3 bar:Paul from:22/08/1959 till:14/07/1960 color:rguitar bar:Paul from:22/08/1959 till:14/07/1960 color:voc width:3 bar:Paul from:15/07/1960 till:12/08/1960 color:drums bar:Paul from:12/08/1960 till:31/03/1961 color:rguitar bar:Paul from:01/04/1961 till:01/07/1961 color:piano bar:Paul from:12/08/1960 till:10/04/1970 color:voc width:3 bar:Paul from:02/07/1961 till:10/04/1970 color:bass bar:Paul from:02/07/1961 till:10/04/1970 color:piano width:7 bar:George from:01/02/1958 till:01/05/1959 color:lguitar bar:George from:01/07/1958 till:01/05/1959 color:voc width:3 bar:George from:22/08/1959 till:10/01/1969 color:lguitar bar:George from:22/08/1959 till:10/01/1969 color:voc width:3 bar:George from:21/01/1969 till:10/04/1970 color:lguitar bar:George from:21/01/1969 till:10/04/1970 color:voc width:3 bar:Colin from:01/11/1956 till:01/07/1958 color:drums bar:Tom from:10/05/1960 till:11/06/1960 color:drums bar:Norman from:25/06/1960 till:14/07/1960 color:drums bar:Best from:12/08/1960 till:17/08/1962 color:drums bar:Best from:12/08/1960 till:17/08/1962 color:voc width:3 bar:Ringo from:18/08/1962 till:02/06/1964 color:drums bar:Ringo from:18/08/1962 till:02/06/1964 color:voc width:3 bar:Jimmy from:03/06/1964 till:13/06/1964 color:drums bar:Ringo from:14/06/1964 till:22/08/1968 color:drums bar:Ringo from:14/06/1964 till:22/08/1968 color:voc width:3 bar:Ringo from:05/09/1968 till:10/04/1970 color:drums bar:Ringo from:05/09/1968 till:10/04/1970 color:voc width:3 bar:Billy from:22/01/1969 till:31/08/1969 color:piano bar:Stu from:21/01/1960 till:01/12/1960 color:bass bar:Stu from:12/08/1960 till:01/12/1960 color:voc width:3 bar:Stu from:15/01/1961 till:01/07/1961 color:bass bar:Stu from:15/01/1961 till:01/07/1961 color:voc width:3 bar:Stu from:15/01/1961 till:01/07/1961 color:bass bar:Chas from:17/12/1960 till:15/01/1961 color:bass bar:Eric from:01/11/1956 till:01/03/1958 color:rguitar bar:Ken from:22/08/1959 till:09/01/1960 color:rguitar bar:Pete from:01/11/1956 till:01/08/1957 color:wash bar:Bill from:01/11/1956 till:30/11/1956 color:tea bar:Nigel from:30/11/1956 till:01/12/1956 color:tea bar:Ivan from:01/12/1956 till:01/02/1957 color:tea bar:Len from:01/02/1957 till:01/03/1958 color:tea bar:Rod from:01/02/1957 till:07/08/1957 color:banjo bar:Duff from:01/02/1958 till:01/07/1958 color:piano LineData = at:22/03/1963 color:black layer:back at:22/11/1963 color:black layer:back at:26/06/1964 color:black layer:back at:04/12/1964 color:black layer:back at:06/08/1965 color:black layer:back at:03/12/1965 color:black layer:back at:05/08/1966 color:black layer:back at:01/06/1967 color:black layer:back at:27/11/1967 color:black layer:back at:22/11/1968 color:black layer:back at:13/01/1969 color:black layer:back at:26/09/1969 color:black layer:back at:08/05/1970 color:black layer:back Post-Beatles John Lennon Paul McCartney George Harrison Ringo Starr Pete Best Stuart Sutcliffe Notes References * }} * }} * }} Category:Lists Category:The Beatles members Category:History of the Beatles Beatles, The